Legacy: Young Justice
by Chocolatpen
Summary: It's 1941 and World War 2 has erupted. The american military forms a teenaged group of superheroes under their mentors. How will Young Justice survive on the front lines, especially with the added scrutiny from the regular section of the military? AU
1. Chapter 1: Initiation

_**Hey all!**_

_**This is a fanfic about the Justice League and Young Justice as soldiers in the military in world war 2. Hope you like it! :)**_

_**Important!**_

_**Megan and her uncle are NOT martians and most of the characters' backgrounds will be the same, just altered to fit the time line and the story.**_

_**Please Review! :)**_

_**Constructive critisism is warmly welcomed!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Initiation<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Washington D.C., America<strong>_

_**July 3, 01:00**_

Bruce Wayne sat in his office with his hands resting on intertwined fingers. Staring off into nothing and thinking. Was it a good idea to have gone through with it? With Germany rushing into Europe, Japan into Asia and the Soviet Union refusing to help anyone, the war might just come to them, regardless of whether or not they wanted to stay out of it.

They needed all the help they could get, especially help from their… sector of the American military. One of them was almost a hundred normal men, and that counted a lot on the battlefield.

Speaking of which, their part of the military was very different compared to the normal sections. For one, they were all enhanced in some or other way. Another thing that separated them from normal sections was that their members were all higher-ups and from different sections of the military, like the air force, navy, army or marines. Most of them mixed around in two or more sectors.

Now, everyone that wanted to join the military had to be of 18 years old or older. But the thing that Bruce was considering was something no one had probably ever thought of and gotten through with – a teenaged team of soldiers.

Bruce never did anything unnecessary or redundant. There were many perks that came with youth. They were more agile and could last longer in their military career. And the best thing was that no one expected teenagers to be on the battlefield – they'd make a very good Covert Ops team.

The higher ups, even the president, had already seen his proposal and after a little persuasion, agreed to the idea. He only had to choose the best participants for the team members. That was key.

He'd chosen trained teenagers, ranging from the age of 13 to 18.

The leader would be Kaldur, adopted son of his friend Arthur Orin Curry. With the racial issues still going on, Bruce had wavered when putting him as leader, but dismissed it. He knew the kids personally and they weren't the kind to be complete mules about his decision.

Bruce had also added the two Queen children, Artemis and Roy. Both had also been adopted, but they both followed in Oliver Queen's footsteps as accurate archers. Both used different types of bows though, and while Roy tended to use red feathered trick arrows, Artemis strung green feathered steel tipped arrows that killed easily.

He'd hesitated, but put his own son in anyway. Richard Grayson-Wayne could handle himself in a battle, having been taught personally by him, and he'd have been extremely mad at him if he hadn't been put in. Bruce knew he trusted his son to be safe with the team. His and the Queens' only weakness were that they didn't have powers or any enhancements. The only thing they had was training, combat skills and their smarts.

After much consideration, the officer had finally added in Conner Kent, son of Clark Kent. The father and son duo were almost indestructible, with the exception of Kryptonite which was scarce even on earth. Sadly, Clark Kent had an unstable relationship with his son. Conner's mother had died while giving birth to him and he'd grown up on a farm with his grandparents. Clark hardly spoke to him, letting his work get between them.

Megan Morse was another problem. She was the niece of Jon Jonzz, who had taken her in after her parents had died. Megan, while being a powerful psychic and telekinetic, was too soft. The battle field might be the grim place where she'd go into shock. In the end, he'd added her in too, calculating in the fact that Megan was frequently in the medical rooms, tending to soldiers that had gotten injured during training. It would come in handy if anyone was hurt in enemy territory or far from any medical stop overs.

Zatanna Zatara, daughter of Zatara, was a choice he contemplated. She and her father were magicians, and Zatanna had already surpassed her father's expectations of her at her age. One of the things that kept him from choosing her immediately was that when she recited spells, they tended to echo. That would give away their position as a co-ops team immediately.

Lastly, was speed demon Wally West, nephew of the famed Barry 'flash' Allen. Wally moved in with his uncle when he was young, due to a child abuse case, so they were very close. Wally was almost as fast as his uncle, with people calling him 'kid flash' from time to time. The thing about him was that he was too laid back and easy going. His personality didn't fit military life. But since he was as laid back as Barry, he'd survive.

Those 8 were the chosen ones for the new Young Justice Alpha Team.

Kaldur Curry

Richard Grayson

Zatanna Zatara

Roy Harper

Megan Morse

Conner Kent

Artemis Crock

Wally West

* * *

><p><em><strong>France<strong>_

_**July 10, 23:17**_

The drone of airplane turbines filled the air, just seconds after wailing air raid alarms sounded, alerting every one of their presence. Dark green war planes flew into sight, racing ahead as the hangars below them split open and let loose a torrent of large bombs onto the small village near the France borderline.

The town, truthfully, was already in shambles. The Germans had persisted with their ruthless attacks and were slowly driving the French away from their homes. Only a few had still stayed behind, most of them military personnel.

This attack, though, wasn't just driven by their cause. Intel from spies in France had informed them of a special group of military operatives' presence in that town for a few days. No other information had been sent after that date, revealing the discovery of the spy's identity by the government.

Weeds grew wild among destroyed houses, along with flowers that twined around broken pillars. A red haired girl stood in the middle of the disaster zone. Before the bombs reached the town's highest standing building, she lifted her arm, with her palm facing upwards.

The bombs stopped in their tracks, as though caught in a net. Right then, a boy and a girl, both in their later teens, stepped out from two different buildings and drew a bow each. Taking only a second to fire, the two trick arrows, one olive green and one dark red, whistled through the air with ease and hit their targets: a strategic bomb at each corner of the sky.

They exploded, setting off a domino effect that soon had the starry sky empty of threats, though leaving debris falling like rain. A breeze brushed past the first girl, whipping her thick red locks around as she smiled.

That breeze turned out to be a teenaged boy, also with flaming red hair. Shooting the sky a look, he made as if he were about to run, then blurred into a hurricane that sucked in all the falling debris and threw it all to the side of the town.

Gunshots echoed as a two dark figures landed on the plane. The bigger, burly looking one had flown both boys up. Easily, he held onto the smaller boy and ripped off the cover of the plane, sending the pilot flying. The small, lithe boy hopped into the pilot seat and drove it, turning around to face the other planes that were left.

The other boy flew off and straight towards the planes, brushing off the bullets like they didn't affect him.

"_sehsa ot nrub dna llaw a kcab dloh_" A raven haired girl shouted out, her voice ringing as she floated into the air, her hands out in front of her and clad in pristine white gloves. Some war planes in her line of view immediately erupted into flames, while some others seemed to crash into an invisible wall.

The last boy with cropped short hair stood on top of a building as he drew two clear, translucent bearers that lighted up when he raised them, a blue glow forming slightly before water appeared out of the air, rushing towards the oncoming planes.

When the sky was finally cleared, the eight teenagers regrouped in the middle of the town.

"Good Work, YJ Alpha. We'll be reporting back to base tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phew! And that's it for this chapter.<strong>_

_**I hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**Please REVIEW! :)**_

_**Tell me what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Back to Base

_**Okay, I'm finally back with a chapter!**_

_**Sorry guys but this chapter isn't really anything exciting. It's just something that has to be done, cos i needed to clear up what they're wearing and everything.**_

_**So just bear with me cos the nect chapter will be more interesting.**_

_**BY THE WAY their cloth badges are all circular shaped.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Robyn S. Mokingbird<strong>_

_**Haha nah, I just thought about how I'd put in all their powers in one scene. Thanks!**_

_**CHiKa-RoXy**_

_**Oh my god thanks so much! :) It means alot.**_

_**kidcrash**_

_**Theres no reason for Wally going last... He's not last all the time, anyway.**_

_**JapanRules555**_

_**Hmm I have no idea yet xP Oh, should be Kaldur. Cos he's team leader.**_

_**Fluffjustice**_

_**Get an account! **_

_**Renn536**_

_**Ooh yes! I loved Captain America. So much better than Green Lantern. :P**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoy this. Kind of a wardrobe thing :P<strong>_

_**Please REVIEW! :)**_

_**It brightens my day!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Back to Base<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Washington D.C., America<strong>_

_**July 11, 18:04**_

Coming to a stop on the faded tarmac, the small, sleek military jet stopped rumbling as its engine was cut off. Within a few seconds, three navy green jeeps had driven out and surrounded the American unit. From the first one, stepped out Barry Allen and Bruce Wayne. The others contained fully armed soldiers that ran out swiftly and knelt down, surrounding the plane.

They tensed slightly and raised their guns into the air as the air tight door to the jet opened cleanly. Before any soldier brought out a ladder, Kaldur jumped out, landing on the floor lightly. He was followed by Richard, Wally, Artemis and Roy. Megan, Conner and Zatanna floated out, lowering themselves to the ground.

The eight teenagers stood in one straight row and saluted to the two mentors rigidly. Barry and Bruce both saluted back, with Barry wearing an easy smile. Kaldur stepped forward. "Sir. Re-con mission was successful. We managed to secure the place of the spies in the French government without alerting them of our presence. Furthermore, we were able to stop the latest air raid by Germany. They never knew what hit them."

Bruce nodded sharply.

Kaldur was wearing a sleeveless version of the dark blue navy blazer, revealing his exotic tattoos. There were badges pinned onto it that were awarded for his level above his right breast. Besides those, there was also a dark blue coloured cloth badge with a lighter blue shark sewn on to his uniform. There was a light blue 'A' above his left breast. The uniform fit him snugly and was made out of a special material that Arthur had invented that could stand high pressures of water and keep the person wearing it warm. He was wearing black tight fitting pants and standard issue military boots. His water bearers were slung on his back.

Artemis's uniform was a sleeveless dark green coloured top that left her navel exposed, a small black belt that kept tools and a pair of short shorts that were the same colour as her top. On her uniform, instead of a shark, her cloth badge had a dark green back ground and an arrow that pointed up that was coloured a lighter green. It was worn below a figure hugging jacket that was a shade darker than her uniform and had a light green 'A' on the upper left side. Her long blonde hair was let loose and was slightly wavy and she wore black combat boots.

Roy had almost the same uniform as Artemis. His dark green shirt reached till his long, black pants and both were skin tight. The arrow on his badge was red instead of green, with a black background, though the 'A' on his dark green jacket remained light green like Artemis's. Both of their bows were worn on their backs, along with a quiver filled with their preferred type of arrows.

Wally's uniform was simply, a black one piece suit that was skin tight, almost like latex, and covered his whole body. On his chest, there was a red lightning bolt with a red ring surrounding it. It was accompanied by two lightning bolts, each on his uniform right above his specialized combat boots meant for high speed running, and another two at his wrists. Above that, he wore the standard military jacket rolled up to the elbows with the badges determining his ranking and his sewn on badge – a red lightning bolt with a yellow background, and a red "A" on the other side.

Dick wore a skin tight red shirt with yellow straps connecting them together in the front, and a pair of gymnast-type of long black pants with standard black combat boots. A yellow utility belt rested between his shirt and pants. His badges were on his red shirt, and his cloth badge depicted a yellow 'R' on a black background. Above that, he wore a black jacket with a yellow "A".

Megan wore a tight, white shirt with a red "X" on her chest. Below that, she wore a red belt with a gold clutch and a navy blue tight skirt below that. She also wore a blue navy jacket with her badges – a Red "M" on a white background – and an "A" was imprinted on the other side of her jacket. As a shape shifter, she could change her outfit to become black during missions.

Conner's uniform consisted of a black t-shirt with the classic S-shield in red in the middle of it. Below that, he wore dark blue fatigue pants tucked into dark-brown combat boots with a large buckled-belt. Above his shirt, he wore a brown jacket with his badges – an S shield in red and black – and an "A" on the other side of his jacket.

Zatanna wore something similar to a modern magician, with a white shirt, bow tie and gloves, a low cut yellow vest, black mini-shorts with gray stockings and black boots reaching midway up her calves. She also wore a black blazer above that with her badges on them, with an "A" on the other side of her jacket.

"Good Job, team." Bruce looked Richard in the eye. "I assume all of you conducted you own jobs well enough? And I mean your own jobs."

As though they were robots, the team answered as one. "Yes, sir." Or maybe, they were just too well trained. Well trained as a rookie team, anyway.

Barry grinned proudly at his nephew. Bruce scanned the team before nodding. "Alright. Team dismissed, for today. Go freshen up and you can eat at the cafeteria."

"Woohoooooo!" Wally grinned, running round in circles before charging at super speed at his uncle. Barry Allen chuckled, catching his nephew mid run. The boy started chattering in super speed to the elder speedster. After he was done reciting his adventure with the team in a minute, the 'flash' piggy backed Wally and raced off around the air field.

Artemis rolled her eyes, while Roy fought the urge to face palm. Dick folded his arms across his chest. "I thought we weren't allowed to interact with the main army yet. Not while we're still unofficial or haven't passed the qualifying stage."

Zatanna's eyes lit up. "Oh my God. Does that mean that… that we passed?" the rest of the team members left also looked up at their commanding officer excitedly.

A second passed, and Bruce nodded.

"Yay!" Megan grinned, before she and Conner floated off talking. Kaldur saluted once before running off to join Megan and Conner. "Oh, joy." Roy sighed, beginning to walk off with his hands behind his head, in a relaxed position. Artemis made an annoyed sound, smacking the older boy before walking off with him. "Don't be such a killjoy!" Zatanna laughed, following them away.

Richard gave Bruce a look before walking off to joining his new team. Before the boy could get out of hearing distance, even for bat-trained ears, Bruce called out to him. "Dick. The team qualified before any stage. You know you were official from the start."

Richard turned around, walking backwards as he looked to his adoptive father. Nodding, the boy saluted smartly before swiftly turning around and walking towards Artemis, Roy and Zatanna.


	3. Chapter 3: A Captain Introduced

_**Heylo!**_

_**I'm back again :]**_

_**Hope you check out my other Young Justice stories, Switching Sides and In Blackest Night. Thanks for your Support!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dextra2: I'm not really sure...<strong>_

_**Kairan1979: Chill, its not the same as her costume now. Her uniform covers the entire torso except for a 55mm space where her belly button is, and i know the concerns you have since this is only the early 20th century.**_

_**Water Breather: Maybe. I think its gonna be mostly canon pairings though. Please tell if you want any specific pairings, though it isn't confirmed.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoy this new chapter. A 'new' character already in the series will be introduced.<strong>_

_**Please Review!**_

_**It brightens my day :]**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: A Captain Introduced<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Washington D.C., America<strong>_

_**July 11, 19:00**_

Captain Nathaniel Adams, or Captain "Atom", had been working out in the gym, after a day of researching a new prototype weapon, when trouble walked in unannounced. He'd done as per the protocol and saluted immediately.

'Trouble' was Lieutenant Colonel Dinah Lance, and she'd saluted back.

He knew she brought trouble the second she walked through the door – it was a gut feeling – but he'd never expected what she'd requested for him to do.

"Do… _what_?" His ears were deceiving him, weren't they?

"I know you heard me, Atom. And it isn't a favour; it's an _order_ from Bruce." Dinah crossed her arms over her chest. She was The Black Canary – a deadly legend amongst the enemy.

Atom resisted the urge to groan in front of a superior officer. "So his orders are for me to… _baby sit_ a couple of kids?"

The Canary rolled her eyes. "Just for a while today. I guess you didn't read to memo, huh."

Atom hesitated, looking back at Dinah. "I came back from a mission yesterday and I was researching you-know-what today."

Dinah sighed. "It's about the new team. I don't know what you've heard about them but they're certainly not kids. They're teenagers, and they've already gone through a few missions successfully. I was appointed as their den mother but I have a meeting to attend in a few minutes. Back up was supposed to be Marvel, but he's on a mission in Hawaii. You just need to walk them through dinner without any interference from the main army and that's it."

"Got it. Now just tell me who they are." The captain gave her a look after gulping down some water, rolling his eyes when he saw the look on Canary's face. "You can't expect me to run into a mission headfirst _blind_!"

"Conner Kent. Wally West. Zatanna Zatara. Artemis Queen. Richard Grayson-Wayne. Roy Harper-Queen. Megan Morse. And Kaldur Curry, their leader." Canary listed smugly, enjoying the look of surprise on Atom's face. "That's all you need to know."

"Those…" He trailed off, eyes widened. Dinah nodded understandingly- she had reacted the same when Bruce first briefed them on his proposal. Standing up, Atom made a face. "Maybe I'll have fun after all."

The canary just shook her head, chuckling. "Maybe. Now go, before I revoke your right to the labs."

Atom smiled, saluting, before walking out of the room, slinging his army coat over his shoulder.

This… would be interesting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Washington D.C., America<strong>_

_**July 11, 19:30**_

Team Alpha followed behind Captain Nathaniel Adams, chattering to each other in typical teenager fashion. No matter how mature or seasoned the team was, they were all still teenagers at heart.

Zatanna and Megan were talking animatedly about a new television show that had just come out, with Conner and Kaldur trailing behind, while debating on the newest fitness machine in the gym, produced by S.T.A.R Labs. Roy and Artemis were bickering, and Wally and Dick were walking behind them, thoroughly entertained, though by different things.

The captain was wearing a dull green singlet with long, standard issue military pants and a dog tag that hung low from his neck. His outer military blazer was worn loose and open at the front, so half of his badges were covered by his collar.

Dick knew his name sounded familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on exactly where he'd seen it before. He must have been too tired out from the last mission. Dinah Lance, _The_ Black Canary, was supposed to be their guide and direct superior other than Bruce and the other generals, and Richard knew Billy Batson, Captain Marvel, was supposed to be their other caretaker.

This man leading them towards the cafeteria wasn't either of them. Was he part of the main army? Or maybe in their sector? Who exactly was he?

The bird was shaken out of his thoughts by a hand draping over his shoulder – Wally West, his best friend since they were kids. The Speed demon's voice was lowered to a whisper. "I know that look. Is he that hard of a puzzle to crack? I'll just ask him."

Richard, or Robin, as he was fondly called by his mentor and his friends, rolled his eyes with a smile, nodding his go ahead towards the Captain.

Kid Flash shot him a grin before turning his attention towards the man at the front of the group. "Hey, Captain. Who are you? Are you in the main army?"

He stopped walking, turning around while crossing his arms over his chest. He was wearing a small, knowing smirk. "Nathaniel Adams. Isn't it clear?"

"You know what we mean," Robin made a face. "Just tell us so we can all get traught again."

The captain made a face at the mystery word but shrugged, with a knowing smile. "I'll give you a clue."

A bright light suddenly erupted from his chest, blinding the young soldiers temporarily. When it subsided, they were surprised to see that all of the captain's clothes were gone, instead replaced by a white skin tight suit, which seemed to be his skin, with red gloves and boots.

"_Woah_." Wally's mouth dropped open. The others stared at the transformed captain curiously.

"Oh! I knew I knew you from somewhere!" Robin cackled, smacking his forehead. "Captain Nathaniel Adams, otherwise known as _Captain Atom_. Expert in Molecular Biology, Biochemistry, Nuclear Physics and Quantum Physics."

"Hit the spot, Sport." Captain Atom chuckled slightly before another bright flash of light filled the room again, and when it disappeared, the Captain was back to his normal human self.

"Lucky your clothes stay on." Artemis stated, crossing her arms as she gave the captain a once-over. Roy rolled his eyes at her. "Wouldn't you like to see-" But was cut off by a smack to the head from Artemis.

Nathan rolled his eyes as they neared a pair of doors with a sign saying "Cafeteria" above them. "Alright, now there will be _other_ military personnel in the cafeteria, including ones from the main army. So, to upkeep your reputation so far and help them trust you, I suggest you maintain at least a _minimum_ amount of sound-"

He was interrupted by KF, who, delighted by the sight and sound of food, shouted out, "Food!" And ran forward, beginning to collect food from the buffet supplied by the military chefs.

The Captain was pleased to see that he was, at least, not using the superhuman speed he possessed that granted him, and his legendary uncle, their codenames. But, he was not pleased with the fact that the entire cafeteria had turned around and was watching them with hawk eyes.

Dick shrugged when Nathaniel groaned, and went to join his best friend at the buffet table. "Oi, Wait up, Wally! Don't finish everything." The others followed behind, queuing up and slowly going round the buffet table.

Sighing and trailing after them slowly, the captain couldn't help but groan.

It was gonna be a _long_ dinner.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And the rest of that dinner, told from a different perspective, will be up next!<em>**

**_Please stay tuned, and Review! :]_**

**_It makes me happyyyyyyy!_**

**_Thanks! :]_**


End file.
